


The Ground Bridge Incident

by INerdMuch



Category: Transformers Animated, Transformers Prime: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, I have regressed, Optimusx2, because I love the prompt, hoo boy, i asked permission ok, prolly not too bad, science that is incorrect, shorter chapters, this is a gift, ummm - Freeform, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch
Summary: Ratchet was trying to fix the ground bridge. He failed.The other Optimus just thought he was a decepticon.Optimus was confused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megarowboat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Megarowboat).



> Idea from Megarowboat on tumblr

"Ah _Scrap_!" Grumbled Ratchet, banging on the ground bridge controls grumpily. The smaller machine sparked and whirred, and the medic leaned back. Raf looked on in interest and horror.

Ratchet yanked off the panels hiding a multitude of wires sand data ports. The muted sounds of discontent vibrated through the main room, filling the mostly quiet space. One says mostly quiet, because Miko was there. And what else could one expect?

After a particularly despicable screech, the medic stood up again, slamming the panel back in and shaking his servos. Kicking the contraption for good measure, Ratchet flipped the switch. The ground bridge lit up.

It looked completely different to its usual spectrum of greens and blues, however. It instead was red and purple, contracting and expanding hellishly. It caused a shiver to go through Arcee's backstruts, and Bulkhead allowed Bumblebee to skitter behind him nervously. Smokescreen stood to attention, elite training kicking in, whilst Optimus readied his fists.

All three humans slid behind the sofa as a shape appeared, slender and about as tall as Arcee, if not taller. Alongside it were two others, one slightly smaller, and the other far tinier. A blue leg stepped into the light. Followed by another. Then a red chest, and a blue helm. Beside it, a yellow body peered through, black stripes proud. And finally, the smallest thing, which was orange, crept through.

As the ground bridge began to convulse, the red and blue bot pushed yellow and orange back through, as it suctioned itself into nonexistence.

The bot stumbled forward, disoriented. It looked up at Ratchet, and then to the humans, and finally to the other Autobots.

"Who..." he managed, before collapsing.

Silence.

"Well, that was a turn of events," Ratchet said drily. "Optimus, put him on the berth. I'll hook him up."

~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, the children had gone home, and most of the Autobots had receded to recharge, leaving only Prime and Ratchet to oversee the smaller bot.

"Looks like you," snorted the elder medic, rubbing his aching pede joints. Optimus nodded solemnly, and leaned over the young mech. He had a blue faceplate, which was uncommon, but not unheard of.

The body was red and blue, quite like him. He could spot the resemblances. However, this form seemed far slimmer than his upgraded self, and also had an air of innocence he had lost many vorns ago. The bot breathed gently, inhaling and exahiling in a gentle sigh.

Baby blue optics fluttered open, rebooting. The little bot groaned, and sat up gently. Ratchet watched from afar, making sure that he didn't strain his body.

The optics fell on Optimus, and widened. They took in his huge frame. Bad. They took in his weapon. Worse. And finally, they landed on his wings. Narrowing, the optics gained a look of aggression.

"Decepticon!" He screeched.

Leaping from the medical berth with a yell, the bot sprung onto Optimus, and managed to shove him down in his surprise. The prime fell with a loud clang, and found himself cuffed and on the end of a wickedly sharp axe, held against his cables dangerously.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Asked the bot, looking around. Optimus could see shock and fear in his optics, though it was well hidden.

"You are at the Autobot base on earth. You are safe. I am Optimus Prime." Said Optimus as calmly as he could. The smaller bot tilted his head in confusion.

"My name is Optimus Prime!" Shouted the mech, panicked. The taller Optimus gently pushed away the axe at his throat and stood. He displayed his faction symbol, trying to look nonthreatening. The smaller Optimus stumbled back, and caught sight of Ratchet.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, who is he? You don't believe him, surely?!" The medic looked down, confused. If that bot was Optimus, but his Optimus was here, that meant that the ground bridge...

"Oh... OH MY **PRIMUS**!" Screeched Smokescreen. Behind him, Arcee delicately drew her blades, and Bumblebee covered his... mouth. Bulkhead turned, and walked away, servos on his head.

The taller Optimus stood up, towering over the smaller, who backed away, holding up his axe. Arcee lurched forwards, and stood in front of her leader.

"Hold on, Arcee. This may be another Optimus. You remember the dimension theory?"

"Who doesn't?" She replied, still in a fighting stance. The littler Prime kept his position too, glancing between them.

"When the ground bridge malfunctioned, it must have transported him here. Optimus?" Both Primes turned to face him, the smaller relaxing minutely. "That's going to get confusing..."

"Ratchet?"

"You are somewhere very different. _Very_ , very different. Mind lowering the axe?" Said the medic reassuringly. The smaller lowered the blade, and put it on his back hesitantly.

"You may want to sit and explain what happened over in your universe. And why you thought Optimus was a decepticon."


	2. Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hngggg baby boy need ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long, so I split it into two

"Well," started the smaller Prime "I guess you should just call me Orion 'til we sort something out." Various noises of confirmation spurred him on, and he averted his gaze, not exactly meek, but definitely unsure.

"It started when we were all getting checked over after a battle with Lugnut. A big red portal opened, and of course, I decided to go through. Bumblebee and Sari, the two with me, snuck in. When I got through, I became very dizzy. Everything blurred. I pushed the others back as the portal shoved me out, and I fainted." Explained Orion, fiddling with his axe. Ratchet nodded, and turned to Optimus.

"Well, if you want to keep him." He said, before preparing the medibay, lining up impressive looking scalpels and needles. Orion gulped.

"I say we house him until we can figure out a way to get home." Said the leader regally, and confirmation washed throughout the room.

"I don't trust you." Arcee hissed, and Orion decided to keep far from this femme. She glared at him with deadliness in her optics, before spinning and leaving.

"Well, I'm Bulkhead." Said the large mech, noticing the anxious stare of the young bot. He smiled reassuringly.

"Do you like to paint?" Questioned Orion suddenly, leaning on his pedes. Bulkhead shook his head, confused.

"Nah. I'm a wrecker. This is Smokescreen-"

"Sup," interjected the autobot. He gave a two digit salute.

"And this is Bumblebee." Finished Bulkhead. "Now, I'm going back to recharge. I have to take Miko to school tomorrow."

As he clumped away, Bumblebee crowded him, excited. He buzzed and beeped, and fluttered his doorwings. Orion looked at him blankly, tilting his helm.

"Pardon me, but... what?" He said, bamboozled by the strange whirrs. Smokescreen looked at him funny, as Bumblebee cocked his doorwings. "I... don't understand. I know wingspeak, though. Try-"

Bumblebee fluttered and twirled his doorwings eagerly, letting them rise and fall in rapid succession. Orion watched all of this attentively, optics following each movement.

"Of course there is a Bumblebee in my universe. He's just... very chatty. And a speedster. And short." The alternate prime replied thoughtfully. Trilling, Bumblebee began to sign something else, when an older voice interjected.

"It is far past your berth time, young mech." Chided Ratchet, pushing him to the doorway. A dejected boop rang out, before the 'young mech' disappeared. "You too, Smokescreen." He too left, grumbling.

"Now, Orion. Come, sit down. I need to give you a full analysis." Said Ratchet sinisterly. Optimus left then, knowing that he would be next if he stayed.

Orion sat down, reluctant. Ratchet scanned him twice, and began rolling his joints. Wincing, he tried to pull away from the medic as he dragged his digits over his abdomen, brushing against a dent he had left untreated.

As the medic finished the thorough investigation, he was handed a cube of blue liquid.

"What is this?" He murmured, swilling it around the cube.

"Energon." Said the medic, raising an optic ridge. Orion took a hesitant sip, and choked.

"It's so fraggin' spicy!" He gasped, setting it down. Shaking his helm, he coughed a few times. "Do you have any oil?"

Ratchet fetched him a barrel of oil, confused.

"Why do you need- oh my Primus."

Orion gulped it down ferociously fast, and set the empty canister down, sighing contentedly. He lay down on the berth, full.

"That's some good stuff Ratchet." He yawned, stretching like a cat. He settled into recharge near immediately, ignoring the blatant look of fear the elder autobot had.

Ratchet stumbled to his berth. He fell onto it, staring at the ceiling.

"Oil... bots don't... what..." he said, falling into recharge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not apologise for cuteness


	3. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion is still a nervous boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a friendship

The next morning, Orion woke to voices around him. He pulled his pedes up and sat on his knees, yawning slightly. He blearily opened his optics, looking to the left, and coming face to face with a small creature.

"Hi!" It cheered, waving an energetic hand. He fell off of the berth, panicked at the sudden closeness of the organic.

" ** _Sweet Solus Prime_**!" He yelped, hitting his helm on the floor. The organic snickered, and so did a few bots. He pushed himself up, mumbling discontentedly. "Yeah yeah, laugh at the one bot who manages to beat back Megatron's army every week."

"We do that as well, my dude." Said Smokescreen.

"When you come from my universe, it's saying a lot, especially with our current council of uselessness." Orion said from the berth. He turned to the organic. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"I'm Raf. I should be in school, but my year was sent home because of... well, let's just say fireworks are banned. Forever." Said Raf, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Orion gave him a look that clearly stated 'I know what you mean'.

"I bet that you were probably perfect in school. You're a Prime," said the boy miserably. Orion laughed a little.

"I was kicked out of my academy." He said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I was kicked out because I let my friend talk me into going off world, causing me to lose another friend, and I took the blame. I wish I hadn't, because Sentinel became a jerk. He just... xenophobic much? Organics terrify him." Orion said. Raf looked at him, and they both giggled as if they shared a secret.

The two talked for hours. Orion learned that Raf could understand Bumblebee ("not fair,") and Raf learned that Orion got his 'Primehood' through the council wanting to get rid of him. Bots came and went, but the two stayed near each other.

Orion felt his tanks grumble slightly. He frowned, glaring at his inner clock. Surely he couldn't have drained so fast? He felt his tanks roil, and held up a servo to pause Raf.

"Ratchet?" He called, discomfort plain as day on his face. "Do you have any more oil?"

The medic looked at him and dazedly handed the bot a few barrels.

"I can't watch this again." He said, walking to the computers and settling down to work on the glitchy screens. Orion shrugged, and swallowed A quarter of a barrel delicately.

A retching sound caused him to pause and put the half full container down.

"What?" He said innocently, folding his servos in his lap. Bulkhead looked away in disgust, and Smokescreen retched again.

"We have _energon_! You can't drink oil, it'll mess up your systems _you attention seeking_ -" Arcee snapped angrily, staring him down.

"But I always drink oil. So do my Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl. It's practically what we live on!" Retorted the Prime, slightly anxious. The motorcycle stared at him, furious. She stalked out, glaring all the while.

"I'm going on patrol." She said coldly, swishing her hips and transforming, and drove out of the base. Optimus turned back to Raf, looking confused.

"Talk about _femme fatale_." He said, sipping his oil. A snort from Bulkhead caused him to glow a little. Bumblebee just beeped at him, and he watched his doorwings. Not too displeased at least.

Then Optimus walked in.

The bot ducked down, barely fitting through the doorframe. Orion immediately bowed his head, assuming a submissive posture. His attitude bristled however. He still wasn't used to the gigantic flier being an Autobot. Optimus looked at him thoughtfully, and turned to Ratchet.

"May I take our guest on Patrol, Ratchet?" Asked the massive transformer. Ratchet nodded absently.

"Transform, and we shall have a conversation as we drive," Optimus said gently, transforming himself. The alt mode of the leader was huge, and the smaller Prime felt dwarfed. Orion followed, shifting and folding into a very small semi without a trailer.

He followed Optimus, nervously getting to the door, before nerves got to him.

"Hey Raf, wanna come?" He said as calmly as he could. Despite this, his voice was higher and trembled. Raf took note and was strapped in within a few moments.

Feeling safer with the human in his cab, Orion wheeled out after Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protec babby


	4. Chapter 4

The asphalt was rather hot beneath Orion’s tyres. Raf had asked to put on the radio, and he’d searched for a channel that was appropriate. Soft pop music drifted around the cab, and the human bounced in his seat to the beat.

They entered a dusty desert, far from any settlements or, Orion noticed, any roads.

 _|~| Orion, I have a matter to discuss. |~|_ came Optimus’ voice over the comm. Orion sent an affirmative noise over, tightening his seatbelt on Raf minutely. _|~| Why do you mistake me for a Decepticon ? |~|_

Swerving, Orion calculated his answer. He chose his words very carefully, going over each detail in his helm.

/~/ **Well, it’s due to firstly, your size. Autobots in my universe tend to be small, as you have seen. And no Autobot actually flies in my universe.** /~/ He eventually replied, guardedly. Optimus hummed, and cut the link. A loud honk from behind Orion startled the bot into bouncing on his tires.

A purple car zoomed past them, and following it were four identical others. Optimus growled, and transformed. The empty desert whistled with wind. Raf unstrapped and hid discreetly behind a large boulder to the side of the mechs. Orion transformed, whipping out his axe. The cars all began to shift, plates breaking apart, gears whirring and wires stretching. Five identical Decepticon vehicons stood before them.

They transformed their servos to guns, and Optimus drew his sword. Orion gripped his axe tighter, the blade glinting in the sunlight.

The seven bots were still, nothing moved. Then a Vehicon charged, and the battle erupted. Orion managed to knock out two with the butt of his axe, and turned to see Optimus slice another two in half. His tanks flipped as Energon dropped down the sword, staining the sand. A ground bridge opened, and a cherry red Decepticon stepped through, followed by a jet. As their portal closed, another opened, and Bumblebee burst through, guns blazing.

Orion watched in horror as the remaining Vehicon was slaughtered. He hid behind the boulder with Raf, and looked at the human child.

“Do they do this every fight?”

“Yeah! It’s so _cool_.” Said the human in awe, as Optimus flew into the sky after the jet. Bumblebee buzzed at the red grounder, and Raf face palmed.  
“Stop flirting, and start fighting ‘Bee!” He yelled, ducking behind the rock.

Orion raised an o optic ridge, but inevitably stayed behind the rock. The sounds of crunching metal fillies his audio receptors, so he turned them off. He stayed crouched next to Raf for what seemed like days, but was merely five minutes. He re-tuned his audials when someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked up, confused, as Raf yelled in fear.

The red bot stood above him, smiling. He felt a jab in his cables, before he was forced to shut down. Everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~

When he forced his optics open, he found himself chained loosely to a berth. He twisted slightly, shifting his helm. The sound of pedes hitting the floor echoed around him. A faceless mech peered into his vision.

"Can I help you?" He snarled, insincerity plaguing his tone. The mech did not reply. He just silently left, ignoring Orion solidly.

The room was dark and silent again. The chains had very little leeway, but Orion managed to twist them into letting a servo free. He winced, seeing a few drops of energon trickle out. Grunts filled the room as he freed himself, sitting up.

Orion stood cautiously, creeping toward the door. It slid open seamlessly, and he ducked into a long hallway. The fortress was empty, it seemed. He prowled the corridors, and came to a large room. Inside it were several mechs.

The silver jet, the red bot, faceless mcfaceless, and a very big bot, covered in spikes.

"Lord Megatron, he is a bargaining tool we cannot afford to lose!" Screeched the jet, shaking the red bot incessantly. Megatron looked down, disgust colouring his scarred features.

"Shut it, Starscream." He growled. "Knock Out, go and see that our little guest is sufficiently fuelled. Soundwave, prepare a ground bridge."

Orion slipped into the massive room, stealthily hiding behind monitors as he crept to the ground bridge. Knock Out strutted out, swinging his hips.

"Starscream, with me. We are going to take a little flight." Megatron said, causing the seeker's wings to tremble in anticipation.

As the ground bridge whirred, Orion burst forth, yelling. With the advantage of surprise, he managed to slide through the portal and land in a sparse landscape. He ran straight behind a large outcrop of trees, and comm'd Optimus shakily.

/~/ **I need a groundbrige! Please!** /~/ he gasped, watching as the warlord strolled through the portal casually.

Another portal opened about a quarter of a mile away. He ran toward it, transforming and peeling rubber as he sped toward it. Megatron followed, but was too late. Orion slid in, and it shut behind him mercilessly, leaving Megatron to pound his servos into the dirt and scream at the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The base watched in alarm as Orion skidded into a wall. He transformed just in time, and panted.

"You legitimately have caused me to lose a few vorns of my sweet, young life!" He yelled, and Ratchet gave a rare laugh.

"Don't I know it," he muttered.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron stormed back through the ground bridge, fuming. Starscream had the mind to leave the room, and let his shoulder pads sink as he thought of the missed flight. Hearing the sound of metal on metal, he decided he could wait.

"Fragging FOOLS!" Roared the irate 'con, throwing a rock with such force that it dented the walls. He stood tall, surveying the damaged he had caused. All of the wildness drained from his frame, replaced by the subtler, but far deadlier silent anger.

"Bring in the other Prisoner." He said, the calmness in his voice never wavering. Knock Out reentered swiftly, gently dragging the large stranger with him by the cuffs. He kept a fair distance from the terrifying mech.

This mech was maroon and silver, purple and red highlights glinting in the dim lighting. He reeked of age and cunning, a deadly cocktail. He stood, barely taller than their Leige, and sniffed in disdain.

"This place has worse decor than the Autobot Headquarters on Cybertron," he commented, lazily drawling out each word. He touched a digit onto the bent wall, and wiped his servo disgustedly on his hip. " _Filthy_ too."

Knock Out sputtered indignantly. He'd cleaned this room 'til it shined that very morning! The smaller ground pounder bristled and activated his staff, letting it spark at the towering mech. The mech looked disappointed, as if expecting more.

"It seems you too are like the Autobots," he murmured, sarcasm dripping at his voice. "Only they would employ such a flashy mech. All optic candy, no _substance_."

Shrieking a little in outrage, the CMO decided to walk it off, and stalked out furiously. He screeched again at someone to fetch him a buffet, or so help them no one would find their interface plating-

"What is your name?" Said Megatron harshly, sharpening his claws pointedly. The mech sighed.

"As I presume you are called Megatron, I shall call myself Megatronus," he said, unbothered.

Megatron frowned. This bot was impossible.

"And anyway, I'm only listening because _you_ know where my little Prime actually _lives_." Megatronus said, leaning against a guardrail.

~~~

Orion was still getting looked over obsessively by Ratchet, who would not stop scanning him.

"Can't I just recharge after some oil?" Whined the young bot, making grabby motions to the barrel on the floor. Ratchet hesitantly nodded, and Orion downed it, spilling a little.

As he lay down to rest, a sinking feeling set in his spark. It continued, creating a slight pressure on his spark. He tapped Ratchet on the shoulder, baring his spark.

The older mech turned around and gasped, offended. Orion felt confused. It was just his spark.

"Orion! In this universe, that is something _VERY_ private!" The medic yelped, the averting his eyes. Orion frowned and closed his plating, rubbing as the pressure let up a minuscule bit.

"Just... get some recharge. You are going to have to pick up one or two of the kids from school, as we have a mission tomorrow." The medic sighed, before departing.

Orion fell into a restless recharge, plagued by bad memories and worse nightmares.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_ Being half transformed was uncomfortable by most people's standards. Being chained to a table and halfway transformed? Welcome to pit, enjoy your suffering. _

_ He whirred and rolled his wheels, walls closing in on him. He heard the laughter of his enemy, his, before the scene changed. He was in a sunny field, monochrome tainting the cheerful scene. _

_ Sari turned to face him, eyes dripping oil, mouth stuck in a perpetual scream, that sounded like Elita's, and his vision twisted, take him away, oh Primus take him away- _

_ He was back on Cybertron. He could hear it. He couldn't see. Was he blind? No, there was light. But surely that meant that-? _

_ Sentinel's face floated at him, sneering. Twisting and bubbling it switched between teammates and enemies alike, each chanting about how he had failed, until he broke into a run. _

_ He ran and ran, then transformed and drove like a maniac, trying to escape their voices, but oh, however fast he went, they were there. Whispering and shouting and they started screaming in his audios, and he was nearly at the light and spiders were everywhere oh Primus crawling on him and he yelled and yelled and yelled but no one could hear him- _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He shot up, gasping. He shivered, drawing his pedes close and hugging them to his chest. Looking at the empty room, with looming machinery and dark shadows, he decided that he would recharge elsewhere tonight.

He silently padded through the looming corridors, until he found several rooms. Blinking on his infrared vision, he stared.

Bumblebee was next to Arcee, next to Smokescreen and Optimus Prime. On the other side? Bulkhead, next to Ratchet. And on the end was a smallish room, devoid of anyone.

Creeping over, he peered inside, and stifled a noise. It was full of thousands of pictures, and a few drawings. He saw names and faces he knew to be alive, but here... not.

Sinking to the floor gracefully, he spotted some paper and styluses. Picking them up, he began to sketch.

He was no artist, but the fact that he could at least draw the outline of those he lost, long ago, was enough.

He fell asleep there, clutching the stylus and not dreaming of anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A testimony to my love of italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm dead inside.

“Orion?!” Called out Arcee, irritation colouring her tone. She growled, and slammed open doors, and yelled again. “If you don’t get your aft out here in point two seconds, I will decapitate you and hide your remai-“

Orion blearily stepped out of the training room, rubbing a tiny dent in his shoulder. He blinked, tilting his head. Arcee felt some of her frustration drain away.

“Oh, um, sorry ma’am. I uh, didn’t hear you.” He said, shifting his eyes from her to the floor. She could think what she wanted, but he was not going to tell her that he was beating up a dummy to the rhythm of a human song.

He cleared his vocalisers, and set about fiddling with his grappling hooks. Arcee sharply gestured for him to follow, and he trotted behind her, trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

“You need to pick up Raf, Jack and Miko after school,” she said, flexing her sharp digits. “Hurt them, and I will find a way to send you home in _pieces_.”

As they entered the main room, she transformed and zoomed through the ground bridge after Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Somkescreen and Optimus. Orion whimpered the second they were gone, gently setting himself in the medical berth elegantly. Ratchet made a questioning noise, not looking up from his work.

“Are femmes that terrifying here all the time?” He whispered, turning his optics to Ratchet. The elder bot snorted and scoffed. He didn’t answer.

Orion took out a datapad and began to read, researching this universe’s past. All was silent for hours, the two bots in companionable quiet, until Orion shrieked and threw the pad down beside him.

“No! That’s not- no way would He-“ came the stuttering sentences, and Ratchet rushed over, grabbing the datapad. He read over the page of reports. Of course- how Bumblebee lost his voice. How Cybertron was destroyed. How many were dead.

“Calm down Orion. It’s all in the past, now things are different, Bumblebee is absolutely fine-“ if you didn’t count his voice “- and the team is _alive_.” Gritting his teeth, he patted the youngling on the shoulder, trying to be comforting.

The younger mech held onto the hand, his intakes evening out and his spark slowly returning to normal.

Orion nodded, after finally being calm and poised, and suddenly asked

“When should I pick up the kids?” Ratchet felt his tanks roil.

“In five minutes.”

~~~

Honstly, being picked up by a fire truck was not the best idea. Red and blue paint (still scuffed slightly,) shone halfheartedly, and the engine sank a little lower on its axels. The three humans were wandering around, trying to spot their respective guardians.

Honking his horn, he nudged toward the trio, and they ran up to him. He popped open a door and they clambered in, a shoe snaking against a delicate piece of equipment. He hid his wince, and began driving toward the base.

"How were your days?" He asked gently. Raf waved his hand in a so-so motion, and Miko shrugged, texting on her phone. Jack, however, launched into a little speech.

"Our science teacher keeps telling us that Pluto _isn't_ a planet!" He said, throwing his hands up. Orion gasped, acting offended to humour him.

"I'll have you know that it is classified as a planet in my world!" He jokingly said, and snorted slightly at the end. Jack didn't hear, and continued to rant about the planetary status of the tiny rock.

They finally pulled into base, and the three clambered out. Jack was still going on, and Orion struggled to keep his face straight.

"Are all humans this... passionate about this?" He said, barely keeping down laughter. Jack shook his head disgustedly.

"They should be." It tipped Orion over the edge, and he burst out laughing. He snickered, and snorted, and ended up wheezing.

"Humans are my favourite organics," wiping a tear from his eye, Orion sat down on the berth to watch the children do homework. Well, except for Miko, who was still texting someone. "Are you texting your _boyfriend_?" He teased.

"Girlfriend, actually." She muttered, tensing in case he made a comment.

"Is she the _looove_ of your _liiiiife_?" He sang, disregarding it completely. She stared at him in surprise.

"Wait, you're okay with that?" She said in disbelief. Orion cocked an optic ridge.

"Well, I can't talk, considering my outings with a mech named Sentinel." He said, unabashed. "And anyway, some of my team are bonded. Ratchet, my Ratchet, is bonded to a mech by the name of Drift. Nice enough guy, very good looking, but he's a bit... odd." Ratchet made a choking sound from across the room.

"I think not. I am not into him, I'm into some other mech."

The ground bridge cut off his next sentence, and the team walked in, pushing carts of blue crystal. Orion watched in fascination as the stores it in a large room.

"Can I help?" He questioned, leaning forward eagerly. Optimus nodded, and he walked through the portal.

As he stepped into the icy area, he shivered. Grabbing a large cart, he began to push it toward the portal. He hadn't gotten far when a familiar voice rang out.

"Hello there, Little Prime. What would a _helpless_ little mech like you be doing out _here_ , hm?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnn
> 
> Who is the mystery mech?
> 
> Jk you already know what is-
> 
> A nice little showdown.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting gets you humiliation and a position as a pet to your enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I'm sorry.  
> Secondly, two chapters in one night?

Orion shivered, the oily and smooth voice trickling down his spine. He turned, and found himself in front of the Decepticon warlord of his home. He was draped against a rock lazily, optics bright and laid back.

The huge and hulking mech slid down, and strutted toward him with the stalk of a well practised killer. He leant forward and dragged a digit under his chin.

"How's my _Little Prime_?" He cooed, patting the helm condescendingly. Orion jerked away, suddenly aware that they had a large audience. He drew his axe, firing it up. He fell back into a fighting stance, exceedingly sloppy. The aged 'gentleman' in front of him didn't bother.

He yelled and charged, and Megatronus smacked him away easily. The Autobots gasped, and Optimus made toward him, but stopped short as Orion stood up again, wiping his lips of the tiny trickle of energon.

With a new war cry, he flung himself at the mech. He smacked at the arm that threw him to the ground, denting the dirt and ice.

He ran at the huge mech, over and over again, and gradually the cybertronians stopped to watch the morbid cycle. Stand, get hit down, stand, get hit down... it never ended.

With horror, they saw Orion stand again, leaning on his axe. He charged, tiredly swinging the blade. It landed on Megatronus' pede, cutting the metal easily.

The mech tutted, and picked up the prime, tucking him under one servo, against his waist. He wiped the energon from his face almost sensually, letting some droplets dribble from his digits to the now.

"I have what I need. Do bridge us back, Soundwave," he said broadly, examining his prize. Orion snapped at his fingers, and he clamped onto his jaw, forcing him to look at the bots assembled around them.

"Look, Little Prime. This is what you get for challenging me, _repair bot._ " He said, pulling the mech closer to himself. "And _why_ are you a repair bot with the Prime title? Tell them."

Shame coloured his optics as he looked down, refusing to speak. Megatronus hit his helm. It was deafening in the silence of the night, and the silence of those assembled before them.

"Speak, Little Prime. Cohere to my orders," he snapped, tugging the helm of the tiny bot upwards. Orion cried out in pain.

"I-I left someone behind!"

"And?"

"And it killed her! It killed her, but it didn't, and she _hates_ me for what I did!" He yelled, close to tears. " _I_ let her fall! They let me keep the title because they pitied me, and they threw me out."

Megatronus nodded, and let go of the helm of the Autobot. He shifted him into being pressed against his side.

"That wasn't so hard. Now, Decepticons, back to the ship. We have my plaything." He said calmly, and strolled through the portal, holding his prize to his chest plates tightly. The little boy struggled, and arced away.

"Optimus! Bulkhead! Ratchet! _SAVE ME_ -" he screamed, getting cut off as he was transported to The Nemesis. He felt despair wash over him as he saw the purple walls. He sniffed, eyes slightly damp with coolant. Megatronus pulled him closer, and made shushing noises, stealing his back.

"There there, Little Prime, I won't treat you _that_ badly." He said, and Orion fainted with a keen.

~~~

When he onlined, he was on a berth in a medical room. He saw Knock Out in the corner, buffing one of his arms and nibbling on a rust stick delicately. He noticed his patient was awake, and sashayed over. Orion looked down at his tied up body, noting with slight horror that he was tied with his own grappling wires.

"Greetings, Orion. I see you are awake now." Said the medic, unbothered by the smaller mech's whines. "Are you hungry?"

Orion nodded, and Knock Out held a rust stick to his lips. He hesitantly chewed on it, and finished it. Knock Out kept feeding him until the box was empty. Orion then just lay there, accepting his fate. He flinched as Knock Out unwound his wires, and let him sit up gently.

"Now, we need to get you polished up, if you want to please Megatronus." He said cheerfully, brandishing polish and rags. Orion scrabbled toward the wall, but was forced into a washroom by Knock Out.

After a vigorous wash, he was subjected to a repaint in darker and duller shades, and polished until he shone like the surface of a star.

He was lead back to the medical room, and the doctor brought an elaborate collar from a cupboard. Orion felt disgust and fear tangle through his system as it was latched on, and felt some protocols being switched off. He gazed at the medic imploringly, who shrugged in response.

A long and heavy silver leash was clipped onto the front, and he was lead by the sports car to the main room. There stood Megatron, and Megatronus, going over battle plans.

"He is ready, my Liege." Bowing, the mech exited the room. At the sharp gesture from Megatronus, he slowly walked forward. The ancient gladiator held the leash loosely, looking him over.

"Well then, Little Prime, _who_ is your _master_?" He said tugging the chain harshly, causing Orion to jerk his helm roughly.

"Y-You, sir."

"That is _correct_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said sorry.
> 
> I love italics though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion gets a little worse off.
> 
> It’s pretty mature in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on FIYAH

Shivering, Orion was sat down beside the war lord, on his knees beside a _predator_. It was terrifying. The other Megatron, the one from this universe, spoke, drawling in a bored tone.

“Now, What will you be doing to your... plaything?” He said, examining the sharp claws at the ends of his digits. He flexed them, and Orion flinched away. He did not like the connotation of the word ‘plaything’.

“Firstly, I believe, I need to mark him as mine... branding should do it, unless he scratches the metal away.” Replied Megatronus, curling his own digits over the Prime. Winding the leash loosely around his wrist, he tugged Orion to his feet. The smaller bot tottered up, and jogged to keep up with Megatronus.

They walked in silence, other than the sound of pedes on metal. They passed Vehicon troops, silent and deadly. A jet strode last them, leering at Orion nastily, until he cowered and pressed ever closer to Megatronus. They entered a room, with nothing but a generator and a berth.

“On you get,” oozed Megatronus, picking him up beneath his arms. He tied him down tightly, tightening straps in a torturous manner. Orion tried to steel himself, and even as he saw the brand being heated, he whimpered.

Mockingly, Megatronus placed a servo on his helm. The whining from his chassis increased, higher and higher as the white-hot metal floated through the dark toward him. He gripped the berth, and _screamed_.

Unbeknownst to him, his scream rang through the ship, and it caused a few bots to cover their audios and cringe. Starscream skittered nervously, and Megatron pushed him toward a ground bridge, forcing him to go on a flight. Knock Out blasted music, and shoved his faceplates into his buffer, blocking it out. Soundwave kept his eyes on the screens however, silent.

All too suddenly, the scream stopped.

Orion felt tears tracing his faceplates, as cool water washed over the burning insignia. Megatronus shushed him, stroking his helm comfortingly. The tiny bot felt his bonds loosen, and he was held against a huge chassis. He gripped onto it and cried.

~~~

Hours later, when his nanotechnology had erased the pain, he traced the symbol with a digit, lacking an expression. Megatronus had let him cry himself into a nap, and he had awoken tied by his leash to a berth in the medical bay. He sat, watching Knock Out tiredly, as he patched up a random Vehicon.

He had a cube of Energon next to him, a low grade that he could stomach, but hadn’t even glanced at it more than twice. He hiccuped, listlessly blinking. The CMO tutted at him, and forced the cube to his lips. He swallowed a few mouthfuls, but pushed weakly at the arm.

He lay down, shivering slightly. He wasn’t cold, but afraid. He found himself missing Megatronus’ large frame, and his ability to scare away those around him. He was angry at the feeling, but he didn’t try to stop it.

Speak of the mech, he stooped into the med-bay, and approached the mech.

“My Little Prime, we are needed.” He said, unwinding the chain, and steering Orion to the door. Knock Out stood there, hands on hips, staring him down.

“My patient isn’t going anywhere until he is refuelled, recharged and re-evaluated!” The medic said, sass dripping from his posture. Orion clung onto his leash. Staying in the med-bay and getting healed? Good. Leaving with Megatronus? Bad.

So why did he want it?

“I’m fine, Sir,” He weakly smiled, shuffling awkwardly. “Really.”

With a suspicious look, he was discharged, and he sped up to match his... _Megatronus_ ’ gait. He trotted into the main room, and stood behind Megatronus as a meeting began.

It dragged on, talking about how people were meant to find the autobot base. He hinted, quietly, that they were stationed in a desert town, near south of the United States. He was sure that no one had heard him.

He was dragged back to Megatronus’ quarters, and lain upon the gigantic berth. He barely occupied a corner! His confusion was ended when his ‘master’ (no point denying it) slid on next to him. He scooted to the edge, pressing away from the warlord.

A huge servo dragged him back against a warm chassis, and he tensed. He felt another servo stroke at his antenna.

“Poor, poor Little Prime. How disappointing you must be to the Autobots. How saddened they must be, to find out that you are a repair bot, in charge of a pathetic repair crew. Of how you were called a Prime in pity.” He murmured, and Orion choked, tears threatening to spill.

“I would never think that. Not of someone so resilient. Of someone who tries so hard.”

He wouldn’t?

“You’ll grow to be great, I can sense it.”

To be great?

“All you have to do is trust me.”

“Of course he could trust him. His memories of being branded were altered in his mind, only thinking of how he had been comforted.

He let a tiny purr emanate from his chassis, and his antenna extended to their full length. He felt the petting continue, until he fell into a deep recharge.

Megatronus stared down at his new ‘pet’. So young and sweet.

He would enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassing moments and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry

_There were servos all over him. Most were gentle, but one pair was rough and sharp. He expected something bad on the end of them, and looked at the owner._

_Sentinel snarled at him, servos bashing at him and being violent. Orion tried to flinch, but found the gentle servos now held him down._

_It became cool swiftly, and his insulators roared to life, trying to fill the space._

_With a roar, Sentinel surged toward him, and he gasped-_

He awoke, sitting bolt upright. The berth was empty. A gust of an exvent brushed over his helm, and he fell face first from the berth and to the floor, elegance far from existent. Orion scrabbled to his pedes, choking from the taught length of the collar, rubbing his cables uncomfortably.

“I require an interface,” Megatronus said, running a servo over a port on the back of his shoulder. Orion looked up at the huge and broad back of the Decepticon and felt his tanks drop. His cable slithered from his wrist, and he made a small sound.

The prospect of linking up to Megatronus was dire, and he felt a little sick. He swallowed his fear, but it stuck in his throat, bitter and lumpy. He twitched his servo, and mapped out the mountain of metal in front of him warily.

He wrapped a pede around Megatronus’ waist, and shimmied his way to the port. He could barely cling on, and draped himself over the spiky shoulder pads of his master. He sank into the warm crevices, and comfortably clipped in. He felt a presence probe at his helm, and frowned in distaste. He filed away important information, and let his master rifle.

They stayed connected, sharing (Well, more like taking and not receiving in his optics) data and memories for nearly three hours, until a comm roared to life.

“All Decepticons report to the bridge!” Screeched what sounded like a femme. Orion unclipped from Megatronus, and clung on as the malevolent being stood up, not bothering to do anything other than place him on the floor by his scruff bar. Orion whined at the loss of warmth, but kept his opinions to himself. No need to die that day.

He trotted after his master, and paused a moment outside an open door. Inside, instruments of varying cleanliness and size were propped, and Orion took a mental note. Megatronus led him to the bridge, and looped his collar to a random console. The autobot Prime didn’t protest, but when the elder’s back was turned, pulled a face.

The act of defiance garnered a chuckle from the mech behind him. He turned to see Knock Out leaning casually against a wall.

“‘Sup, scrub,” the medic greeted, inspecting his claws fervently, frowning distastefully at a spot of dirt. Orion raised an optic ridge.

“Scrub?” He questioned, not bothering to watch the meeting.

“Human slang,” answered Knock Out. As Megatron spoke, he mimicked him behind his back. Orion caught his optic and grinned. Megatronus inserted his opinion, and he mocked his master, mirroring his movements and drawing his face into a mighty frown.

He caused his newfound friend of sorts to stifle his laughter, and the two began a charade of the two leaders. Every time one leader said anything, the respective bots would look at each other and over exaggerate everything. They were a few seconds behind, growing sloppy from repressed laughter, when a voice cut through their little game like a sword.

“What, _in the ever loving spark of Primus_ , do you think you are doing?” Snarled Megatron, baring his sharp dentae in an act of aggression. The two troublemakers immediately mumbled apologies, and Megatronus tapped his counterpart on the shoulder.

“Let the sparklings play,” he mused. “There is little for him to do. He was only sparked a few stellar cycles ago.”

The room grew slightly uncomfortable. This... sparkling, was sparked a few stellar cycles ago?

“What’s a stellar cycle?” Asked Starscream, confusion lacing his voice. With a jolt, Orion realised this was the ‘femme’ he’d heard earlier. Looking at the seekers pedes, he decided that he wasn’t going to question it.

“Roughly an Earth year,” came the nonchalant reply. Winces echoed through the room, and Knock Out gasped.

“You said you’d _interfaced_ with him!” He accused, popping his hips, anger flaring like a sun in his optics. “No mech should interface that young, you sick freak!”

Orion watched this exchange confused. Interface happened between everyone. He’d seen a just sparked protoform linking up with another just a few cycles ago. He thought. What was it that this universe’s Ratchet had told him?

His face exploded into a violent blueberry. He made an exceedingly high pitched noise, and drew attention to himself. He looked up at the crew and babbled.

“When he said interface he meant _data transference_!” He gushed. “Not your interface! I’m still not sure about how you do _it,_ but we do it very differently, oh my Primus, this is so _embarrassing_!”

A rarely heard voice on the Nemesis piped up.

“Soundwave: finds this hilarious. Suggetion: educate each other.” Came the monotone voice of the con, before he turned back to his screen, trying to hide the subtle shake in his playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also known as; I love italics.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's basically a new chapter in the life of Orion the pet and baby of the Decepticon army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megarowboat actually Beta'd this.

"And that is how sparklings are made," concluded Knock Out cheerily.

Orion sat in horror. Would he ever get those detailed diagrams out of his processor?

The Decepticon medic snickered and leaned forward onto the berth, popping a rust stick into his intake. "I'm supposed to be on a diet, you know," he said lowly, glancing at the door of the mostly-empty medical bay.

Orion tilted his head. "But you always seem to be eating..." He took an offered rust stick and nibbled at the end.

Knock Out snorted and placed the box down. "I eat when I'm stressed.” He jokingly poked at Orion's grill. "You don't have to worry. You're nice and slim."

Orion looked over his tanks. True, they were rather flat, but that was just his model... Did they not have set models here?

"I just keep eating. It's not been the same since Breakdown offlined.” Knock Out sighed, spinning to work at the computer.

Orion gulped. "Oh," he managed, and focused on something else. "Can you partially transform, or is that not a thing here?"

Knock Out swivelled on his chair for a second, contemplating. "Do you mean onlining any weapons?" He transformed his servos to his buzz saws, and the younger mech scooted back a little.

"No... more like... this?" he said, and suddenly his pedes were wheels.

Knock Out's jaw dropped, and his servos reappeared with a click. Orion shifted slightly, and his pedes returned.

"How? What? Orion- you just-" stuttered the medic, blinking. Orion shrugged, a cheeky smile on his face.

They both stopped short as a cough sounded from the doorway.

Megatronus strutted in with practised grace, and paused beside Orion. He wound the end of the leash gently around his wrist, and waited for his pet to scramble off of the berth.

Orion bit back a whimper. Megatronus was terrifying, and his EM field was exuding amusement, cunning and confidence.

They turned to leave, and Orion waved dejectedly at Knock Out, who in turn waved just as despondently.

"Did you enjoy your time with the medic?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"Then we shall see when you can spend more time with him," mused the warbuild aloud. "Come now, little Prime. We have something to do."

~~~

The look on Starscream's face was one of contempt. This Orion was a nuisance, but he couldn't dispose of him. Megatronus was far too scary for him to even think about it. But if he just... scared him a little, then maybe it could be enjoyable.

He found the little mech scrubbing the training room floor, humming to himself as he did so. The suds caked his servos, and there were little bubbles clinging to his frame haphazardly. His little optics blinked twice as one landed on his nasal ridge, and he swiped it off.

He was almost too cute to torment!

Starscream watched as Orion finished scrubbing, and picked up a mop. He began to swish around the room, wiping away the suds cheerfully. As he did, he sang a rhyme. It sounded organic.

"My mother said I never should, play with the gypsies in the wood," he sang, wringing out the soaked mop. "If I did, she would say, naughty mech to disobey!"

That was what tipped over the seeker. He was too cute. And too young. His maternal programming onlined faster than he could stop it, and he found himself not that dismayed by the thought of it.

New subroutines opened as his program took hold. He fought down the initial urge to fret over the young mech's energon levels, but couldn't stop himself from fetching a cube.

He placed it in front of Orion, and gave him a stern look.

"You will drink this, and I will make sure you drink it all!" snarled the seeker, before he could reign in his new drives.

As Orion drank the cube confusedly, Starscream cursed his frame and programming. But it was the first youngling he'd seen since Bumblebee, and he was even younger than the scout.

Warmth bloomed in Orion’s spark, and he fought to cool it down. No. These are Decepticons, he reminded himself, knowing that everything was getting too normalized. He couldn’t lose sight of the fact that he was still an Autobot, despite the brand on his shoulder posting otherwise. That he was still surrounded by enemies.

Nice… friendly… motherly enemies that fussed over him more than Ratchet, but enemies nonetheless. Even if the Autobots of this world didn’t care about him and looked down on him for being a spacebridge technician, his Autobots at home were probably worried sick.

And, surely, Megatronus was planning something for this world before he returned home. Whether it was plundering or destroying was anyone’s guess.

He scratched a finger against the corner of the energon cube. Starscream was still staring. “Um. Thanks for worrying. I guess.” Orion handed the cube back to the seeker and smiled.

At that, Starscream seemed to realize what he’d just done and began blabbering excuses, but Orion didn’t listen to those.

Yes, just keep giving me leeway. Keep trusting me. He looked back at the mop. Could he fashion it into a weapon, perhaps? I’ll find my way home before you know it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS A JOINT EFFORT, so please give her some recognition in the comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

Steve had had a relatively normal cycle. Get up, fuel, do some menial task, and train to fight the Autobot team. However, his peace was interrupted by a shy little red and blue mech, who he knew as the other Megatron's pet.

"Um, excuse me?" Orion said, tapping the tall purple mech in front of him on the pede. The Vehicon turned, and looked down. "I'm really lost."

The little mech was fragging adorable, and Steve could barely contain himself. He managed to grind out a few words.

"Um, what are you, er, looking for?" He managed. Orion, his name was Orion, right?, looked down demurely, and gazed up with large blue optics. 

"Um, I wanted to see if there was a place to hang out with people. Or just watch. Its a little lonely," the mini mech had said. Steve just knew that he had to protect him, and before he could stop himself, took Orion's servo in his own gently.

"Well, the Vehicon barracks are this way, if you want to meet us," Steve replied offhandedly as possible, and felt his visor brighten as Orion nodded. "I'm ST3V3, but people call me Steve."

"I'm Orion," he knew that, and he was glad he did. He lead Orion down into the bowels of the ship, roaming the empty halls for longer than necessary. So what if he took the long way round? He wanted to talk with Orion.

"- and where I come from, there are things called 'techno-organics', and I'm quite close with one called Sari. I don't understand how people can be scared of some organics, they're so cute!" Babbled Orion. He was so busy chattering to Steve, he hadn't noticed the approach of a certain seeker until the Vehicon snapped into salute.

He panicked and fell into standard elite salute stance, before seeing Starscream fully.

"Oh, hey Mr. Starscream!" He said. The kindness from earlier was not forgotten. The seeker nodded approvingly at the 'Mr'.

"Orion. Megatronus has stated that you used to own a jet pack of sorts?" Orion nodded. "Good. Come with me, and Knock Out shall fit you with some modulations. Dismissed, Soldier."

As he was led away, Orion waved over his shoulder to Steve, who returned it happily. The Vehicon made his way to the barracks, noting that some new programs were opening up.

~~~

As they traversed the ships winding corridors, Orion tried to sneak looks over Starscream's wings. They bounced and twitched, and he was sorely tempted to touch them.

He never got the chance, however, as they arrived at the medical bay far too quickly.

Knockout stood inside, playing with a cube of Energon. Muttering to himself, he nearly dropped it when he noticed the two of them. Placing an immaculate servo over his spark, he daintily placed it down.

“A warning would have been nice,” he said, cocking a hip sassily. “On the berth Orion. I’m going to put some mods onto your systems, okay? Don’t worry, they’ll just put two little boosters over here-“ he gestured to Orion’s left shoulder, then his right- “and some wing stabilisers.”

“As long as I don’t get addicted,” Orion whispered nervously. Starscream laughed a little.

“Don’t be silly!” He cooed. “Mods aren’t addictive!”

Orion nodded and perched on the berth.

~~~

“You are not going to believe how still Orion can be!” Screeched Knockout, grabbing onto Starscream. The seeker barely looked up from his datapad, and nodded.

“Whatever you say. Hey, do you know the Vehicon ST3V3?” Knockout shook his helm and began to rave about Orion sitting still. 

“He just, doesn’t move! No twitching, just stillness. It’s like he’s a console. Not to mention the fact that usually mods are uncomfortable at first. He’s not even bothered! He just got up, and wandered off. Weird, huh?” The excitable Doctor said rapidly.

“Wait, he wandered off?” Questioned the seeker, giving Knockout a strange look.

“Yeah, why?”

~~~

Orion chattered aimlessly with Steve for ages. He had talked about his home, about his team and about how boring the ship was.

“Hey, do you want to meet my best bud?” Steve suddenly proposed. Orion nodded eagerly. New people meant more that he could persuade to his side. A silver tongue got silver coins, after all.

They traipsed down corridors, and came to a halt outside of a large set of doors. Steve motioned for him to stay outside as he entered. A few moments later, he exited the room clutching the servo of a massive mech.

“Orion, this is Bob. He’s an insecticon!”

“And one of my subjects,” purred a femme voice. Orion turned to greet the newcomer, and stopped short. A spidery femme stood before him. She gave him a fanged smile, and stroked his helm lightly. 

“Who might you be, my dear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta needs some love! Comment, please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ffffffffiller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET YEET SUCKERS BOOM ILLNESS HAS MADE ME STRONGER

Coolant froze in his lines, and Orion bleated in terror. She couldn't be here, not without the ground bridge, and Black Arachnia had a helmet. Surely this wasn't- it couldn't be-

Not staying to figure it out, Orion transformed and sped rapidly away, screams bubbling in his chassis. The Vehicon Steve made as if to follow him, but was stopped when Arachnid places a servo on his chest. The femme growled lowly, offended that the Autobot had run from her.

She gave chase, legs clinking on the floor.

Orion heard her and swerved wildly down a corridor, wheels rolling faster. He transformed one arm, and used it to swing around an intersection, before speeding toward the medical bay. Arachnid leapt from wall to wall as she chased him, growing ever annoyed.

The fire truck ran into Starscream’s knees, his engine whining in disapproval. The seeker let him transform, and was surprised as the mech scrambled behind him.

“Where are you?” Cooed Arachnid. “It’s rude to run away before being introduced to a lady!”

“Arachnid, you are anything but,” Knock Out interjected, wiping his digits on a polishing rag. He’d been touching up his paint and finish, as he shone with a new cherry hue. He spotted Orion and helped him up, closing the med-bay doors behind him.

He looked at the small bot curiously. Somehow, despite seeing Decepticons far more terrifying than that attention seeking femme, he was rattled to his spark. With a soft sigh, the medic pushed a shock blanket toward him and wrapped Orion up soundly.

Knock Out stepped outside to see Starscream... screaming... at Arachnid. He scanned the seeker discreetly and groaned quietly. Of course his maternal programming was online. It would be no surprise if half the crew’s was.

“Screamer, instead of verbally abusing this dull creature, perhaps you should take Orion for a flight? Megatronus did suggest it after all~”

The delicious prospect of teaching his ward to fly aided the jet to leave Arachnid and enter the medical bay. Knockout flexed his claws, and Arachnid stormed off sulkily.

~~~

For a grounder, Orion was surprisingly adept at flying. Not as good as a true seeker, but pretty damn good.

Starscream led him into a gentle dive and rise, soothing any worries that plagued the seeker that he could do more than simply fly. Orion was unaware that Starscream was only flying beneath him invade he fell, something that was in the maternal programming of any seeker.

The mods faltered a bit, and Orion stumbled in the air, twisting slightly as they shut off completely.

With a burst, he landed on the sleek cockpit of the jet below him. They returned to the ship hastily, and Starscream carefully slipped him onto the landing deck, looking him over worriedly.

“Oh Primus, are you safe?” He twittered, his wings flicking and fluttering. Orion gave him a thumbs up, and the seeker caught himself on his sigh of relief. He coughed awkwardly. “Don’t do that again. If you’d been hurt, I’d have been offlined.”

Orion nodded, ignoring the way the seeker excused his behaviour. He could not, however, ignore the fact that he was being picked up by someone far taller. And scarier.

Soundwave motioned to the SiC where he was taking Orion, and Starscream nodded. Trust was sparse in the Decepticon army, but Soundwave had most of it.

The faceless mech wrapped his tentacles tightly around Orion’s waist, effectively tying him to his shoulders. The autobot gripped at the helm between his legs tightly. Riding on the shoulders of the fourth tallest mech in the ship was nothing short of debilitating.

The floor seemed very far away.

As they walked through the halls, Orion felt his worry lessen, and he gradually relaxed. Soundwave had deployed a symbiont, a flying bird like creature he guessed to be Laserbeak. It twittered and chattered as they walked in the otherwise silent ship.

“So, you’re Soundwave?” Orion tried, and was met with a ping. Leaning forward, he peered into the visor of the TiC. He leaned forward, and stared. He kept staring until they turned a corner and blinked. “Aww, you won. At least, I think you did. Did you blink?”

He was rewarded with a smiley face lighting the visor, and he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I’m gonna puke I’m so tired


	13. Chapter 13

The halls remained empty of vehicles and mechs, and also of lighting. Dim and purple, it would have given Orion shivers if he had been all on his lonesome.

Despite the dreary setting, the trio were somewhat jovial. Soundwave had played some classical music from Cybertron, and Orion had loved every second of it. In turn, Orion had told Soundwave some strories of his own dimension.

The faceless mech had enjoyed the tale of Bumblebee running up walls and slamming into ceilings, the saga.

Somehow, they kept a conversation going, though two of the trio were mostly silent. As they neared Megatronus' room, Orion felt his tank go to his pedes. He was lowered to the ground, but toppled. He really didn't want to spend another recharge cycle in the presence of that mech.

Sending his discomfort, Soundwave played a soothing sound clip. Orion barely relaxed, however, but made his way toward the door.

Knocking with slow caution, the habsuite door slid open, revealing the tall warbuild. Smoothly, he gestured for Orion to enter, and dismissed Soundwave as politely as possible. Then he turned to the other mech, and waved a servo to the bed vaguely.

Gingerly, the smaller mech scrambled atop the furniture, and curled up tightly. A heavy servo wound its way across his waist, and a slick and heady voice trickled into his processor.

"You've been flying, haven't you?" Purred the great beast, soaking up the warmth the anxious little engine gave off. Orion nodded, not trusting his pipes. "I thought I smelt sky on you. It compliments you."

"Why go to all this trouble?" Blurted Orion, before snapping his moth shut. Megatronus looked taken aback, and he hastily made to explain. "You barely bothered to remember me. You flicked your wrist and sent generals. But now we are here, _you_ want _me_. I don't understand it!"

His voice rose in a crescendo, hysterical and high. The war lord waited until he had finished, then hummed, blowing hot air over the smaller frame.

"Because I never _needed_ to show interest," he proposed. "Not when I already had other plans to focus on."

Tears bit at Orion's optics, but he refused to cry. Crying because his master hadn't cared about him until he had stolen him from team Prime? How _weak_ , and _foolish_ , and-

Well, there goes his dignity. Hiccuping static, Orion pressed himself against the warm metal and feeling stupid beyond reason. He shouldn't feel like this for the mech that had hurt him so harshly, but he couldn't help it.

Megatronus dug his digits into sensitive wires, drawing a choked sob from the Prime, and cooed in his audial, stroking his antennae.

"Little Prime, why do you cry so sweetly?" He asked, rolling the words on his tongue. "Surely you should not. I care. I will _always_ care."

Despite the tight pain in his cables, Orion found himself nodding. He cried harder, and pulled himself toward the affection and honeyed tongue of the ancient machine.

As Megatronus continued to compliment him with a silver tongue, Orion found his sadness leave him in a flurry. A warmth replaced it, and the pain stopped. Words drifted aimlessly in the air, soft and gentle. It drew Orion into a recharge, deep, dark and dreamless.

A grin drew over sharp dentae, and the warlord enjoyed the vulnerability of the mech beside him. With a few more recharge cycles and light conditioning, Orion would do his bidding joyfully, if only to hear him compliment him once more.

Making your enemies _beg_ was far more fulfilling than making them fall.

Standing, he abandoned the autobot to make plans with the other Megatron. The mech in charge over here was far to interested in Dark Energon, but who was he to judge? The war was still raging, after all.

Sauntering down the halls, he was stopped by a silvery seeker with a red chevron and a high voice. The Starscream of this universe, just as annoying and treacherous. The seeker chattered aimlessly, beating about the bush. Eventually, he got to his point.

"... and I was wondering if Orion needed a flight tutor," he finished nervously. Megatronus considers the uses of this. Getting everyone to fall to Orion's youth was a valuable part of his work.

"You may. But be warned, he is still rather shy. I've just given him his _lesson_ ," he stated calmly, before continuing to the brig. He hated the jet behind him squeal a thank you, and a sinister smirk seeped over his face plate.

 _No, thank_ you _, Starscream..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear those retching noises? That me.

Sniffling, Orion slid from the berth. The room was exceedingly large, even for a war build, and everything dwarfed him.

The darkness was suffocating, and he switched on his headlights. They illuminated the emptiness, and a side door to the wash racks.

He felt very alone.

Shuffling into the wash racks, he switched on the solvent and let it douse him in warmth and wetness. Blinking it from his optics, Orion managed to locate a large sponge, next to some wash and polish. It faintly smelled of smoke, which worried him slightly.

Lathering up, his mind wandered to Megatronus' treatment of him. A source of comfort, yes, but also distress. His mind was screaming at him that this was manipulation, that he was being hurt, but his spark whispered doubts.

He realised that he'd been staring into space for a solid five minutes. Stepping from the stream of solvents, he switched to the dryer. It buffeted him, nearly sweeping his pedes from under him.

Shivering as he stepped back into the berthroom, he was greeted with the sight of Megatronus lounging elegantly on the berth. It reminded him of the organic panthers, regal and predatory. It made him shiver.

"Little Prime. How I do enjoy your presence," Megatronus said regally, reaching out with a massive servo and winding it around Orion's waist. The war build only smirked at the shiver that ran over him.

"I think that you don't," murmured the smaller, and as the grip on his waist slackened in intrigue, he continued. "You do naught but harm me and shower me with meaningless praise that I do not care for."

Shock flashed in those crimson and bloody optics, before being replaced by an amusement.

It was a rather strange amusement, slightly resentful and cunning. Orion suddenly felt as if he'd made a very big mistake by saying his thoughts aloud.

"I mean you no harm, Orion," he oozed, tightening his grip until thermal bent. Orion gasped and scrabbled. "If you'd been a Decepticon, I could have even liked you more. I would have respected your loyalty and honour, had you been sparked in purple."

The mere prospect of being liked by the hulking mass of murderous intent was not welcomed by his mind. His frame, however, traitorously sang at the notion of being liked. The idea of an ancient mech respecting was also of intrigue.

Before Orion could blink, he had been scooped against a large chassis and squeezed gently. The affection made his antennae perk up, leaning into the contact.

The cuddle session was interrupted harshly as the whine of alarms pierced the quiet. The two mechs sprang up and hurried to the main brig, where the portal convulsed as if possessed by some malignant spirit.

A heavy femme stomped through, a distinct gladiatorial grace rolling from her frame. Following her, came a similarly built mech, whose optics sought out his lord and master eagerly. Finally, a tall and beige mech strode through, face an icy blue. Each bowed to Megatronus as the portal fluctuated and closed, popping out of reality.

"Strika. A pleasure to see my top strategist. Blitzwing. Wonderful to have you as well. Lugnut-"

"Glorious and great leader! How you honour me by speaking! You truly are the most magnificent, proud, extraordinary master!" Babbled the mech, and Megatronus sighed heavily.

"Yes, Lugnut." If Orion had the guts, he would have laughed at how resigned the war build sounded.

Megatron stepped forth contemplating the new arrivals.

"A meeting is in order. Do you agree?" He said shortly, and Megatronus nodded.

~~~

"Orion, for Primus' sake, occupy Blitzwing," ordered Megatronus exasperatedly. The triple changer had constantly been switching between Angry and Random, and it was absolutely tiresome.

The little autobot gulped and nodded. Blitzwing followed him obediently as he made to leave.

"Strika, report." Megatronus leaned back in his seat, inspecting his claws with evident boredom.

"Sir. Another groundbridge opened, and I quickly chose a reconnaissance team to search for you. That is all," she said tightly.

Starscream leaned forward, and she sent him a glare so impressive Megatronus had to glance down for a moment.

"Well, it is always good to have my strategist. Lugnut, you can..." Megatronus glanced around, trying to make up a job. A light came on inside his optics. "You may keep guard on the upper deck. Do not try to kill Optimus, I'm converting him."

With several adulations and proclamations, the mech left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God kill me 
> 
> Comment and stuff I guess hughstxrvjfbjxvjko

**Author's Note:**

> I hAvE PeRmIsIoN oKaY?!


End file.
